I don't want to lose time anymore
by lovelysakura99
Summary: She's lost and heartbroken... Who can help her? HinaKiba


My first HinaKiba! Enjoy!

* * *

I don't to lose time anymore…

"_I can't believe it!" _was thinking Hinata, running. _"I just can't believe it! Well, I always knew that it would happen sooner or later. I mean, I didn't do anything for 'this' not to happen. I should do something, get his attention away from HER, but I'm so shy… Why does it have to happen, and why did I saw it?!"_

_Flashback_

"Sakura-chan, I love you so much!" said Naruto smiling.

"I love you too Naruto!" respond Sakura tears at her eyes and they kiss.

End flashback

Hinata was crying even more when she was remembering this event. She went at the hospital to see Naruto because she learned that he was hurt. But then she saw this scene. She ran away the faster that she could without thinking. It was not a secret for no one that Hinata was in love with Naruto. Like it wasn't a secret that Naruto loves Sakura. But it seems like finally, Naruto had the girl he likes. Hinata gets out of her thoughts and stop running. She looks around her and see that she's in a deep forest.

"_Great! I'm lost. Lost and heartbroken!"_ she bust into sobs and sit near a tree.

"Hinata?" ask a voice that she knows. She raises her eyes to first see a big white dog. She look a little higher to see her team-mate Kiba standing, looking at her with a concerned look.

"Kiba-kun? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"It's rather me to ask that. But for your question, I'm walking Akamaru. So why are you here?"

"I-I…" Hinata wanted to say everything was alright but she feels like she needs someone to talk to and that she could trust Kiba. "I saw, Naruto-kun and Sakura… together. Like kissing…"

Saying that, she had a flashback of the moment and sob again. Kiba sit next to her and put her arms around her. Hinata starts to cry on his shirt. Some hours later, Hinata was still in Kiba arms, trying to calm down. She stoped to sob and apologise to Kiba.

"You don't need to say you're sorry! Hey, I know! I will show you something."

With that, Kiba take Hinata in the bride style and get on Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun… Why…?"

"It will be faster if we go on Akamaru!." He grin and Akamaru start to run. The dog was really fast and Hinata was screaming, closing her eyes and hugging the harder she could the young men.

"Hinata, you can let me go now." Say Kiba. Hinata opens her eyes and sees that they are on a hill where they could see all the village. Hinata stand up and go see the view, not remarking that the boy was blushing.

"It's amazing!" say Hinata looking the sunset.

"Yeah! I like to come here when I want to be alone and when I want to think."

"Kiba-kun… Thank you for being with me today. It really helps."

"No problems!" The two smile at each other and stair a little looking at the village.

Two weeks later…

Kiba was heading to his special spot to go think. Today, he had left Akamaru to be alone. The day after he comfort Hinata, Sakura and Naruto announced officially that they were a couple. Kiba help Hinata take the shock and he help her to accepted it. In only two weeks, Kiba was the person that Hinata could count on and they became closer. Kiba has always been in love with Hinata but he couldn't tell her because she was in love with Naruto. But now that the blonde shinobi was taken, he could have a chance.

"_But I can't ask her now. She's still in the pain of her first love…"_

Kiba sigh and arrived to the hill, but he saw that someone was already there.

"Hinata?" The girl turn to see her friend while her long black hair was in the wind.

"Kiba-kun! Hi!"

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I came to think…" Hinata smiled and look at the village. Kiba went next to her.

"Kiba-kun… I want to tell you something…" She takes a long breath and continued "I think I'm in love with you… And I wanted to tell you as quickly as possible because I didn't want to lose time anymore and do the mistake I did with Naruto-kun. And-…"

Hinata was interrupt when she feel the lips of Kiba on hers. They kissed a moment and when they stopped, Kiba says

"I've love you for such a long moment, I didn't want to lose time."

"Kiba-kun…"

Hinata kiss him and they stay like this, watching the sunset and the village, not losing time anymore…

**THE END**

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review! 


End file.
